Harry Potter and the Mauraders Love
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Harry gets sent back in time due to a potions accident I know its over used but oh well and has some fun with the Mauraders and he even learns a few things! Yaoi! Maybe incest! HPxMauraders/HPxSS/HPxRL! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Damn it, Malfoy!

Harry Potter and the Mauraders Love

By: NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related! T-T.

Warning: BoyxBoy action, fluff, smutt, incest, extreme randomness, obliviousness, other things that I cant think of…

~I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good!~

**Chapter 1: Damn it, Malfoy!**

Harry Potter and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasely, were sitting in their 7th year potions class working rather diligently for this specific group. The class was, like every other year, Gryffindors and Slytherins. 'Merlin, you would think they would learn to not put the lions in with the snakes, especially for potions.' Harry huffed as he added the shaved mandrake root to the simple de-aging potion they were working on. He struck up a conversation with Ron about quidditch while Hermione read over the instructions again. "The potion is supposed to simmer for 10 minutes then we add the fairy wings, OK?" Haermione asked in her work-mode. 'Dear Merlin, I already knew that, I have read the instructions at least 3 times before class.' He sighed after he thought that and nodded along with Ron to appease her before they continued to chat.

None of them noticed when the Slytherin ice prince himself, Draco Malfoy, walked by and dropped an entire stick of ginger root in to the simmering cauldron. The cauldron went unnoticed as it started to violently boil. Only a few seconds before the cauldron burst did Harry notice the reaction. "EVERYONE DOWN!" He yelled in hopes that he could save a few people from getting hit. Luckly everyone got down but one. Hermione was to slow so when the cauldron exploded Harry jumped infront of her and knocking her down. His entire back was covered in the purple potion. "Damn it, Malfoy." He muttered to himself but then the most heart wrenching and pain filled screams erupted from the boy as he collapsed to the floor. Everyone looked on in worry, even the Slytherins.

"Granger get Madamn Pmfrey, Hurry!" Professor Snape instructed as he rushed to Harry's side. All they could do is look on as the potion dissolved the shirt and vest the boy wore and soaked in to his back. Almost as fast as the screams had come, they stopped and Harry sat up, innocently blinking up at Snape. "Mr. Potter even with your galiant effort to protect a student you have absorbed a potion that was incomplete and –" His voice faded out along with the room. Then all of a sudden their was a _pop_ and no more boy.

With another _pop _Harry fell right in to someones lap, completely shirtless. He slowly cracked open his eyes that he didn't even realise he had closed, and came face to face with a younger version of…..

~I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good!~

* CLIFFHANGER! Sorry it is short but it is only the first chapter, right? The others will be somewhat longer. So. Good? Bad? =^.^= Nya~


	2. 1977! Whaaaa

Harry Potter and the Mauraders Love

By: NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related! T-T.

Warning: BoyxBoy action, fluff, smutt, incest, extreme randomness, obliviousness, other things that I cant think of…

I forgot this in the first chapter, here:

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"_Parselmouth._"

"Beast Speak."

~I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good!~

**Chapter 2: 1977? Whaaa….**

Harry cracked open his eyes that he didn't even realise he had closed, and came face to face with a younger version of Remus Lupin. The same familiar blonde, tawny hair, and amber eyes. "Remus?"Harry asked confused, the boys face contorted in to surpirse with alingering hint of confusion.

"Well, well, well Remy, when were you going to tell us about your adorable little friend here?" A voice across the table purred at the two. Harry knew that voice. He whipped his head in the direction of the voice and sitting just on the other side of the table was a younger Sirius Black, and whats strange is that is not what shocked Harry the most. It was the boy sitting next to Sirius. Messy black hair, glasses covering hazel eyes, and a large mischevious grin plastered to a slightly tan face. Harry started to mumble to himself, "Oh no, oh no, oh no…." He glanced around and just realized that he was in the great hall. He looked up to the head table and sitting at the center was Albus Dumbledore and those evil twinkling eyes of doom!

Harry scrambled quickly out of Remus lap and jogged up to the head table, "Hello Albus, um – we need to talk, like now! I will meet you in your office, alright? And don't forget the lemon drops!" And with a crack Harry apparated to the headmasters office.

~HP~[With the Mauraders]~HP~

Every occupant in the hall gasped. Nobody, not even the headmaster, can apparate on Hogwarts grounds. And yet a short, adorable boy with emerald eyes, silky hair, and pearl white skin did it like it was nothing. As one, all eyes moved to a squirming Remus and half-heartedly listened to the headmaster. "All right everyone, don't make Mr. Lupin feel uncomfortable. I will inform you about our new visitor once I know what is going on. Now back to eating." Nobody took notice as the headmaster nearly ran out of the hall to his office. The 3/4 of the Mauraders were to busy scruitanizing the other fourth to care, along with nearly everyone else in the hall.

~HP~[Dumbledore's Office]~HP~

Harry watched as Dumbledore strode in to the room and sat behind his desk with an uncharacteristic serious face. "Now, lets get straight to business. Who are you?" Harry sighed and twisted the shirt he had transfiguared from a thread in his hand. "I am Harry Potter, born July 31st, 1980. What year is it?" Dumbledore truly looked shocked but managed to answer him, "It is 1977, Mr. Potter and may I inquire as to your lineage?" Harry smiled and remembered sitting with Albus having tea discussing his lineage, "We have gone over this Albus, well, I guess not yet, but please call me Harry, you do in the future. And my parents are James Potter and Lily Evans. Anything else, sir?" Dumbledore smiled, "Of course I do Harry, how often do you get to question a time-traveler, hm?" They chuckled. "But of course the most important question is how did you get here?" Harry thought on how to word this correctly, "Well – I was in potions class with my friends and Draco Malfoy threw a ginger root in to our incomplete de-aging potion. Nobody noticed the bubbling cauldron, but thankfully I noticed before it exploded and nearly everyone got down when I shouted, but my friend Hermione was frozen in place so I jumped in front of her and took the blast. And the last thing I remember before disappearing is Professor Snape telling me that the potion had been absorbed in to my back. The next thing I know im in Remus' lap."

Harry finished his explanation and focused back on to the Headmaster, who's eyes were doing the twinkle of doom thing again. "This has never happened in our history. It is truly did you say Professor Snape?" Harry nodded understanding the excitement. Weird things just tended to happen to him. "Well, that is defiantly interesting. OK, Harry we have two choices now. You can either stay here and attend classes while we search for a way to reverse this or you can go to the ministry and stay there." His smiling face turned to shock when the innocent boy in front of him released a completely emotionless and cold laugh. "The ministry is a joke and waste of time, I will stay here, thank you." Dumbledore warily nodded, "Well, what year are you in and what classes? Also, how do you want to go about your identity?"

Harry took a moment to think, "Well, Albus, I am a 8th year Gryffindor, but I understand you don't have a 8th year here yet, of course that doesn't come about till the end of the war." Harry mumbled the last part to himself but the headmaster heard and looked at the boy questionably. "Anyway, it is basically a make-up year for all the students that fought in the final battle. I guess ill take the 7th year courses for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Divination, and I will stay in the chamber, thanks." Albus nodded as he wrote the course list out, "Harry that is remarkable and I would love to hear about the end of the war when you have the time and also while we are on the subject, are you going to tell me what chamber?"

Harry glanced at Fawkes, "Of course you don't even know about that in my time. Woops. It is the Chamber of Secrets, actually." He answered with a cheeky grin and once again he made Dumbledore gape at him. "Oh my, um, that is unexpected. Um – alright, so I will give you one of my smaller vaults to use. You will need clothes and textbooks. Also here is some money so you can go shopping tomarrow." Dumbledore handed him a small sack, "Do you have your wand?"

"Yes, I do. And thank you, though I wont need the textbooks, well maybe potions, but I already know all the 7th year charms and spells. I will defiantly need clothes though. And about my identity just tell them im from the future and my first name, cause that is all im offering for now." Dumbledore nodded. "Perfect, so do you want to go down to the great hall, we have talked the whole afternoon away. It is already dinner time." Harry asked. Dumbledorelooked to the nearby clock, "So it is, let me relieve myself and then we can go." Harry nodded as the elderly man stood.

When the headmaster was out of view Harry stood and walked straight to Fawke. "Hello beautiful, it has been a while." The phoenix trilled and extended its neck, "Hello young one, you are a time-travler, yes?" Harry started to pet the phoenix's head. "Yes, I am, it is quite surprising though." The bird nodded its head and jerked it to the left, Harry glanced over and there was the Headmaster with his mouth hanging wide open, sort of like a fish. "Harry, my boy, can you actually speak to him?" Harry smiled sadly and gazed at Fawke, "We are old friends and you tend to learn many things while you are fighting for your life."

Harry sighed and turned fully to face Dumbledore before extending his arm, "Shall we?" Dumbledore grasped his arm and with a crack they were standing in front of the head table. Everyone immediatley stopped talking and turned to the pair. The headmaster raised his hands, "Everyone stay calm, alright?" There were a few murmers and he lowered his hands, "Alright, the young man next to me is Harry, he is a time-traveler from the future." There were many gasps around the hall, while many just looked at Harry in disbelief. "Yes, yes. I know I was shocked to. He will be staying with us for awhile till we can get him back to his own time. Harry has told me that he is a 7th year Gryffindor and will be staying in his own rooms."

Albus ignored the shocked faces of his students and co-workers and addressed the innocent looking boy next to him. "Harry would you like someone to teach you about what life is like now a days?" Harry nodded and his eyes flickered to the Mauraders. "Yeah, can it be Sirius?" Dumbledore was once again surprised by this, he had expected Harry to pick one of his parents, but he is starting to learn that every thing is different with this boy. "Sirius Black." Said boy stood, "I would like you to show Harry here what is going on in the wizarding world right now." Sirius nodded and happily walked up to the front, quickly wrapping an arm around Harrys shoulders, "I will take excellent care of this cutie." With a large grin, he lead Harry out of the Hall.

When Dumbledore quessed they were far enough away from the great hall he turned to the students again, "I want you all to be nice and don't pressure him in to telling you anything about the future, understood?" There were a few nods and a couple of murmered yes's. "Alright, back to eating." Dumbledore looked at the doors, 'He has been here for only a few hours and all I want to do is protect him. Defiantly an interesting turn of events, hm.'

~HP~[With Harry and Sirius]~HP~

"Sooo, Harry, what year are you from?" Sirius asked as he pulled the smaller boy closer to his side. Harry sighed, "1997. Now remove your arm Siri, I still remember what Remus told me about your reputation here in this school." Sirius just smirked and continued to follow the smaller boy to his chambers, "Ah, so you know the future me? Do you like me?" Harry smirked, 'Hey, if Sirius wanted to play then I will play to.' "Of course paddy, whenever I was at Grimmuald I would sleep with you."

Harry laughed as the a bright blush that spread across the animagus' face. "Oh well, am I atleast good in the sack?" Harry shook his head in amusement, "Sure, now lets get to my chambers so I can get comfy, k?" The animagus nodded as the younger boy lead the way to the second floor girls lavitory. "Harry, hun, this is a girls bathroom." Sirius looked down at him funny then up at the door as Harry opened it. "I know." He detached himself from Sirius then waltzed in and faced the sinks as Sirius watched curiously from a few feet away. Then the bathroom was filled with a hissing sound that carressed Sirius' body like silk and went straight to his groin. "_Open my old home._" The sinks shifted and transformed in to a dark tunnel.

~HP~[In the Great Hall]~HP~

Remus Lupin staired at the doors that the beautiful boy had just exited out of with one of his best friends. He had to admit he has never seen such natural beauty before. Black, messy hair that looked as though he had just crawled out of bed from an amazing shag, green eyes that sparkled like the richest emeralds, pearl white skin that was as smooth as silk, and he basically leaked power. Though the scars he saw all over the boys back and chest were worry some.

The werewolf was snapped out of his mussing by a biscutt hitting him in the forehead. He glanced across the table to James. "Oi, Moony, did you know the little raven-haired cutie?" Remus growled as his inner wolf kept snarling in his head, 'Mine.' He quickly coughed to cover the growl, "No, I don't know him, but apparently he knows me and Padfoot." James thought about that, "Maybe he knows us from the future or something?" Remus, along with Peter, nodded. "Yeah, maybe." James eyes brightened with a familiar light and Remus didn't know if he should be worried or excited. "Moony, I do believe we need to get our trusty map and search for his rooms!" Remus' face broke in to a toothy grin, "I agree, Prongs."

And with that they snuck out of the Great Hall and went to get the map from the Gryffindor dorms.

~HP~[With Harry and Sirius]~HP~

Harry turned to Sirius with a smirk before gripping the stunned boys hand and lead him to the tunnel. The raven haired boy jumped down and pulled the animagus behind him. They landed on a pile of skulls and bones. "AHHHHHH." Sirius released a girlish shriek. Harry laughed and waved his hand in a sweeping gesture at the floor, all the debrie disappeared, "Don't be such a baby, Siri." Harry pulled him up with their still connected hands, "And be quiet till we get to the main chamber, I don't want Rani to come looking for us and attempt to eat you, yeah?" A slightly pale Sirius staired at him as though he was crazy. With an exasperated sigh Harry tugged him along, "Pads, if you are good I will give you a kiss, maybe." This snapped Sirius out of his slightly terrified trance, "It better be french."

They walked through tunnel after tunnel. As they went along Harry would sweep his hand out and clean the area. Each tunnel they went through his smile seemed to get brighter and brighter. After nearly 20 minutes of walking they finally reached a large room that was filled with water on each side, the path was lined with large, snake statues, and at the end of the path was a large sculptur of a wild haired mans face, in front of it was a large puddle. The two walked swiftly up to the the puddle before Harry turned to Sirius with an amused expression.

"Sirius I would like to say, Welcome to Salazar's Chamber of Secrets!" This brought a whole new wave of shock to wash over the animagus. Harry smiled before pushing the frozen boy to the left side of the large statue, "Now stay here and don't make a sound until I say other wise, yes?" When Sirius nodded Harry smiled once again and tapped his wand in between Sirius eyes, whispering a spell he crafted himself, before doing the same to himself.

Harry turned and went back to the front of the statue, "_Salazar Slytherin, I ask you to open your mouth so that I can speak to Rani_." The massive statues mouth opened and soft hissing erupted from within before a large Basilisk slinked out. She raised her head to look at her new master. "_Hello beautiful Rani, I am Harry Potter_." He bowed low and the Basilisk did the same, "_Hello, Master Harry_." Harry smiled and stepped up to stroke her neck lovingly. "_You can call me just Harry, hun, and I have one order: Do not kill or petrify anyone, I know you can turn that particular power off. Can you do that for me_?"

The large Basilisk nodded and as one their gazes shifted to Sirius, who had backed up quiet a bit and now stood frozen. "Harry? Is that what I think it is?" Harry nodded as he walked over to the shocked boy and gripped his hand again, also tapping his wand in between both of there eyes whispering the revearsal spell. "That was a spell so that the Basilisks stare would not harm you." He pulled the slightly reluctant boy to the large creature, "This is Rani, she will not harm you or anyone as long as I am around." Sirius hesitated before he gave a low bow, "I am Sirius Orion Black, it is a pleasure to meet you, Queen of Serpants." Harry smiled and translated for Rani as Sirius stood back up. "She said: You are a kind one, Black." The animagus smiled and extended his hand to Harry for support. He smiled cheekily as the pale hand gripped his own and squeezed it comfortingly, "Well, this year will defiantly be interesting with you around."

~I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good!~

* How is it so far? It doesn't really make sense to me and im the open writing it, hehe. It is going to do small time jumps, nothing major though just a few days or weeks. Well – Thank you for Reading! Please Review!


	3. Old Friends and Information

Harry Potter and the Mauraders Love

By: NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related! T-T.

Warning: BoyxBoy action, fluff, smutt, incest, extreme randomness, obliviousness, other things that I cant think of…

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"_Parselmouth._"

"Beast Speak."

~I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good!~

Chapter 3: Old Friends and Information

Harry waved goodbye as Sirius walked out of the second floor girls lavitory. He released a sigh when the door closed with a click. He had just spent two hours learning about the latest news about the wizarding world and also the Marauders latest pranks while giving answers to whatever Sirius asked. It was a bit tiring. The raven-haired boy is happy about the chance to be with his family again, but this type of thing always goes bad for Harry, actually a perfect example is his 3rd year. He sighed again, "How the hell did I get here? What am I supposed to do?" He muttered to himself as he paced the length of the bathroom. "I mean there is no record of anyone time-traveling this far! And Voldemort is in this time! GAH, ive already had to deal him. Why do I have to do it again!"

Harry kicked one of the stall doors and a shriek erupted from inside. He blinked and opened the stall door, there standing – well, technically floating – right in front of him was one of his favorite ghosts. He grinned from ear to ear then bowed, "Hello, my dear Mrytle." She looked at him in awe and he was sure if ghosts could blush she would be. "Hello, um, this is a first. Usually everyone runs when I scream. Hm, it is a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied. "Im Harry and im a close friend from the future." Her entire body lit up and she started to float higher. "I have a friend? Oh my. But you came out of the sinks. Only bad people go in there." She looked worried now, so Harry had to reassure her that her statement was wrong. "Well, Mrytle, in the future the chamber is safe because I killed the creature within it. That was during my second year when I met you." He smiled at her. "Oh. Thank you, I guess, but wat about now? Are you going to kill it?" Harry growled at the dead girl, "Of course not! It is not Rani's fault that all her past masters were evil. I am going to be good and independent!" Mrytle whimpered alittle at the power that pulsated around the fuming boy. "Sorry, I did not mean to offend you, good night Harry." She rushed to her toilet. He sighed in the empty bathroom. "Sorry Mrytle and thank you." He sighed again as he went through the sinks again to clean the chambers some more before going to bed.

~HP~[With Sirius]~HP~

Sirius had just climbed through to the Gryffindor common room and was immediately bombarded with questions. "Sirius, what was he like?" "Padfoot! What did you learn?" "Is he interesting?" "Is he really from the future?" "Does he have a girlfriend?" "Or better yet a boyfriend?" The animagus couldn't help but bark out a laugh, "Oi, you lot, shut up or im NOT going to tell you ANYTHING!" He exclaimed as he plopped down in a comfy chair by the fire.

The room went so silent that he just knew he was the center of attention right now, and that made him grin. " Good, now I can tell you without having to yell." He looked around the gathered crowd. "Alright, his name is Harry and he refuses to tell his last name, hell he wont even tell his middle name and he is from the year 1997. He has his own chambers that are the most trickest to get in to and he also has a interesting pet. He knows a few different languages, also. And there are quite a few people he knows in this time: the Mauraders, Lily, Snivellus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Alice,Frank, and a few others, but he doent like all the people I have named, just to warn you all. He is an all around awesome and bisexual guy." He finished with a grin that told only a select few people that he was with holding information. "Well, I am off to bed, toodles!" Sirius gave James and Remus a look that screamed _Follow my lead_. They looked at each other and the second Sirius was out of sight they said there good nights and raced up stairs.

Up in their dorm room they found Sirius sitting crisscross applesauce in the middle of the room waiting for them. James ran and dropped down next to him as Remus calmly sat down on the bed infront of his weird friends. "Sooooo Paddy, what didn't you tell?" Sirius grinned evily at Remus when he finished asking. "Well, guys, I may have left out certain things like, oh I don't know, he speaks parselmouth. Hm, and his rooms are also known as Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets." James and Remus sat frozen in shock. "And that isnt all. He is apparently a hero in his time, like more famous than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined famous." He watched as his friends facial features turned even more shocked, if that was even possible.

After a few minutes of nothing he couldn't take anymore silence. "Guys! Say something!" Remus blinked a few times before he focused of Sirius. "I knew there was something special about him, but not to this extent. Now I **need** to know more!" The werewolf stated with a determined glint in his eyes. Sirius laughed, he knew this was going to be interesting, and when his laughs calmed down he looked over at James and his still shocked from.

"Hey Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we supposed to do with James?"

"I don't actually know."

They looked at one another then James then each other again. With a shrug they got dressed for bed. Sirius ignored his friends frozen form as he crawled in to bed and immediately clonked out. Remus sighed from the bathroom door way as he looked at James. He walked up to the shocked boy and smacked him up side the head. "Oi, wake up, Prongs!" James eyes focused on Remus face and without a word he got up and climbed in to bed. With one last sigh Remus slipped in to his own bed and was soon asleep.

Unaware by the other mauraders they all dreamed of a raven-haired beauty with startling green eyes.

~I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good!~

* I know it is shorter than my last chapter but, oh well. So was it OK? Or Horrible?


	4. Stories and Surprises!

Harry Potter and the Mauraders Love

By: NikkiiLove-706

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related! T-T.

Warning: BoyxBoy action, fluff, smutt, incest, extreme randomness, obliviousness, other things that I cant think of…

"Talking."

'Thought.'

"_Parselmouth._"

"Beast Speak."

~I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good!~

Chapter 4: Stories and Surprises

Harry woke up early the next morning from a restless sleep. Ever since the end of the war his nights have been terrorized by nightmares. He truthfully has only had one week of relaxing sleep and that was the week before the new school year when he would sleep in Remus' bed with said werewolf. But, really, that was the only time he has had a peaceful sleep. He stretched as he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When the raven-haired boy got out he cast a scourgify on his clothes from the previous day and pulled them on. He sighed as he pulled on his shoes, "Ugh, what possesed me to wake up this early on a Sunday?" Standing up and stretching, he turned on his heel and with a _pop_ he was in the alley next to Madamn Malkins on Diagon Alley. He stepped in to the shop and was immediately man-handeled to the stool next to a familiar blonde.

Harry glanced at the boy on the pedistool next to his, 'Hm, feels like déjà vu.' Harry smiled to the boy. "Hello." The blonde turned his head slightly, his stormy grey eyes roaming over the Gryffindors form. "Hello, and who might you be?" He purred. "Harry. And yourself?" A smirk formed on pale pink lips, "Lucius Malfoy." The aristocrate said it as though he expected Harry to fawn over the name. "Well – it was nice meeting you." And with that Harry stepped off the stool, leaving behind a stunned Lucius, and headed to the counter to order his standard school robes. "They will be sent to Hogwarts in an hour, dear." Madamn Malkin stated. "Thank you, have a wonderful day, Ma'am." As he stepped out of the shop he didn't notice the blonde narrow his eyes in anger and a small flicker of interest.

Harry left the shop and stepped in to another side alley. _Pop_ and he was in a deserted alley in muggle London. He stepped in to a shop called _Hot Topic_. Walking through the store he picked up some skinny jeans, band T's, a jacket, some underwear, socks, and some accessories. He purchised and stepped outside, across the street was a store called _Earth Bound_ and he decided to jog across the road to check it out. Stepping in to the incent smelling shop he immediately noticed a table with glass walls and inside was decorated shells. He picked one up and nearly shrieked as a crab poked its head out. 'What store sells real crabs?' The raven-haired boy thought as he put the animal away. "Weird." He muttered under his breath. He walked over to a large shelf covered in accessories. He picked out a few earrings, necklaces, and braceletts. He smiled as he walked to the counter in the back of the store, but as he was walking he noticed a table with bags on it. He stopped at the table and looked at all the messanger bags. He picked out one that was the size of a notebook and it was one of those green bags with a multi-color peace symbol on it. Continueing his jorney to the back of the store, he pruchised his items before heading to his next destination.

Harry walked in to a barely lit shop called _Rebel Scream_ and he picked out a jacket, a few pairs of shoes, a stick of eyeliner, and some more accessories. When he was done there, he went to the last shop he had planned. The Gryffindor stepped in to the electronic shop purchasing a few special items along with a few CD's and a CD player. Leaving the shop with a grin he walked in to another side alley and apparated to his rooms in the Chamber.

Landing in the middle of his bedroom, he threw his bags on to the large black and green bed before casting a tempus charm. 8:46AM. He had about 15 minutes before breakfast was over. Harry grabbed a pair of black, skin-tight jeans, a Kansas band T, a black hoody, and his eyeliner. He quickly changed in the bathroom and applied a thin layer of black to his eyes. He dropped on to his bed, pulling on his green and red stripped socks, and followed by his black converse. He grabbed his wand and apparated to the 2nd floor girls lavitory before rushing to the Great Hall. He still had about 5 minutes.

Outside the hall were a few students standing around, talking. He walked passed them and tried to slip in to the Great Hall unnoticed, but it is pretty difficult when everyone in there was keeping tabs on the doors and just waiting for you to walk in. 'Damn people and their need to gossip!' He thought bitterly as everyones eyes followed him to the end of the Gryffindor table. He gradded a few pieces of toast and a quick sip of pumpkin juice before rushing out to sit by the lake.

Harry sat at the edge of where the forst met the lake nibbling on a piece of toast. He stared out at the surface of the water. 'How to get back? Hmm. A time-turner? No, they can only go backwards. A potion? No, there is no such thing. Wait I could make it myself. Hm, I will save that for later. A spell? Maybe, it could work if I made one myself. Maybe I should go talk to Malraw at Gringotts, he might have a way to help me. But when could I get there? I'll just have to go ask Dumbled – ow.' He was torn out of his thoughts as he was tackled to the ground. He groaned, looking over his shoulder and came face-to-face with a mess of black. He sighed and dropped his head to the grass.

"James, get off him." A voice growled out above the pile and luckly for Harry the weight that was covering him was lifted off by a annoyed looking Remus. "Buuuut Moooooony!" James whined. Remus ignored his friends whining as he dropped him a few feet away from the disgruntled looking Harry. The werewolf sat down rather closely to the raven-haired boy and his annoyed expression changed in to a happy and curious one. He extended a hand to the boy, "Hello Harry, im Remus, but it seems you already knew that." He greeted with a smile and Harry couldn't help but smile back as he shook the older boys hand. "Yes, but in my time you have more grey hair and tended to cuddle." His smile grew in to a grin as he watched the werewolf blush scarlet.

And that's when James decided to stop sulking and join the conversation as he moved to the spot right in front of Harry. "Hello im James Potter and you probably know me to, right?" Harry's smile faltered a bit, but then came back full force. "Of course I do, dummy!" Harry tried to ignore the sadness that was welling up inside him about not actually getting to meet his dad before now, but it was rather difficult. "That's good I would have been sad if you only knew half of the Mauraders. So tell me about yourself and your time? Do you play quidditch? Who's your favorite team? Do we know your parents in this time? How old are you? Whats your last name? Come on, why arent you answering?" James whined out the last part. Harry and Remus laughed at the other boys anticts. "Well, Prongs, if you would breath after asking a question maybe he could answer, yeah?" Remus said sarcastically as James pouted even more before he turned to Harry. "Soooooooooooooo? You going to answer?" The future boy smiled, "Sure. Well, I love quidditch, I don't actually have a perferred team, but ive been on the Gryffindor House team since my first year, playing as seeker. Yes, you know my parents. Im 17 and im not telling my last name." He smiled as he finished.

James grinned, then he huffed. "You skipped my first question! Tell us about you and your time!" Harrys smile faltered. "I don't want to talk about it." James lowered his head and sniffled. Harry inched backwards knowing something was going to happen. Them James looked up through his bangs with a his puppy dog eyes on full blast. "Ahhh! To cute!" The raven-haired boy backed up a bit more. "Harry? Please tell me." Said boy cringed at the adorable whine in his fathers tone. "Gah…. Fi-fine." Harry sighed as he pushed his hand through his hair and glanced at Remus, who was covering his eyes, then at James, who was now grinning like a fool. "It's OK, Moony, you can look." James told his friend and with a relieved sigh the werewolf dropped his hand.

"Alright, now talk!" James told Harry excitedly. "Fine, but its not a happy story so if you want to go get tissues or something now would be the time." He stated seriousely. The other boys looked at him strangely, then James waved his hand, "It cant be that bad. Now, continue." Harry sighed again as he looked down at his lap and focused there as he started his story.

"Well – at the age of one my parents were killed by Voldemort because of a prophecy stating that I would have the power to defeat him." Harry didn't see the other boys wince when he said the name. "I was the only on to survive. From that day on I was famous, I was known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the only person to ever survive the killing curse and to defeat Voldemort. And that was by the age of one." He laughed an emotionless laugh. "Immediately after the incident I was sent to my magic-hating, muggle aunt and uncle's house. I was treated like the lowest house elf, lived under the stairs in a cupboard, was beaten, and constantly starved. My only friends were the spiders that lived in the cupboard with me. Though, they were fun to talk to." His eyes started to mist over and become blank.

"When I was eleven I." "Wait! This was all before you were eleven?" James asked in shrill voice. Harry looked up and saw that both boys were crying, he quickly looked down again before he continued. "Yeah. Well – when I was eleven I got my Hogwarts letter and the beatings got worse but once I was here im sure my relatives were happy. This place became home to me, but of course like everything else that was ruined. My first year here I protected the sorcer's stone from my Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and Voldemort who was living like a parasite on the back of his head, and that was after having to get passed a three-headed dog, devils snare, and a giant wizards chest board. Yay!" He cheered sarcastically. "Then second year everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin and that I had opened the chamber. I ended up having to save my best mates little sister because she was possesed by a diary. I killed the memory of Voldemort from the diary and Rani the Basilisk, Merlin she was so beautiful, I was sad I had to kill her. Then third year the person I thought that betrayed my parents broke out of Azkaban, and he ended up being innocent. This was also the year that I met you Remus." Harry said as he looked up at the werewolf, who was still crying.

"Then we caught the real betrayer and then he got away, again. I had to break my godfather out of a cell and go against a hundred Dementors, along with the whole time-turner thing. Fourth year was the triwizard tournament and my name was put in to the goblet by one of Voldemorts death eaters that was posing as the Defence Professor. My friend and me made it through all three tasks and at the end of the maze we both grabbed the cup. The cup was a port key and when we landed my parents betrayer and Voldemort killed my friend and Tom got his body back. That was an interesting year excpecially since everyone hated me." Harry sighed, and smiled as a scarred hand landed on his thigh. Fith year the ministry was trying to control Hogwarts and I was teaching a Defence group in the Room of Requirment. At the end of that year I had a vision about my godfather and I went to save him, but it was a false vision and I ended up getting him killed." He could feel the tears wanting to spill over, but he held them back as he gripped the hand on his thigh.

"Sixth year I had to deal with love potions and death eater attacks. I was also weirdly attached to a potions book. I learned a very bad spell from said book and nearly killed someone with it. Then the worst thing that could happen was at the end of that year Albus died for the sake of a fake object. I spent my seven year searching for the things that would kills Voldemort. I didn't go back to school until the final battle. I killed Voldemort and, hell, I died myself. After I did that I returnedd to the battles around me, taking down as many Death Eaters as possible. After all that I spent the summer reconstructing the wizarding world, helping the families that lost people, and I was with Remy for a week. He was the only one I would smile in front of, but he was just as busy as I was, what with helping the werewolf populace and certain special families. That was about a month ago. Before I came here I was dealing with depression while in my eigth year of school. And now you are caught up, Tada! And if this spreads around school I will personally make your life hell." Harry stated the ending frimly as he gave the two still crying boys a hard look.

It was quiet for a few moments, the only sound was James sniffles. Harry sighed, "Guys, its not that bad so don't cry, OK?" Remus pulled him in to his lap and held him tightly. Harry smiled a little at the boy behind him, then looked at James who, to Harry's shock, was smiling. "Harry?" Said boy warily replied, "Yes?" James smile turned to a grin. "Marry me?" Harry's jaw dropped and Remus let out a feral growl while tightening his arms around the shocked boys waist. "Sooo?" James prompted after a few minutes of nothing but growling and gapping. "NO WAY! Oh. My. Merlin! Do you know how awkward that would be?" James pouted, "Why not?" Remus was now lightly purring in to the back of Harry's neck. 'Weird, but adorable.' Harry thought before he answered James. "Well, lets see because im from the future!" Harry quickly stood and stomped away, leaving behind a now pouting Remus, a surprised James, and a confused hidden figuare in the forest.

~I Solemly Swear I Am Up To No Good!~

*CLIFFHANGER! Sorta….. Anyways how was this chapter? Good? Amazing? The Best Thing You Have EVER Read? XD Review but don't Flame!


End file.
